


À sens Unique

by Zee_Hawthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Hogwarts, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Hawthorn/pseuds/Zee_Hawthorn
Summary: TS HPDM POV alternés "Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à empêcher ce sentiment de grandir. Il me bouffe de l'intérieur, me torture, oppresse ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque et n'irrigue plus mon cerveau. Je dois tout faire cesser, il faut que cela cesse!"





	1. À sens Unique...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ^^
> 
> C'est une fiction que j'avais écrite il y a un moment mais postée que sur ffnet. Comme je l'ai quelque peu modifiée, je la poste ici également...
> 
> C'est un One Shot qui s'est transformé à Two Shot il y a quelques jours parce que même si j'étais satisfaite de mon 1er chapitre, je trouvais que c'était difficile de laisser autant de questions en suspens...
> 
> Alors voilà en prime 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un :)
> 
> A vous de voir si ça vous tente et peut-être même que ça vous plaira... Qui sait ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Bêta lectrice : Nodrie :)
> 
> Paring : HPDM
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Disclamer : JK Rowling a tous les droits

**POV Harry**

Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à empêcher ce sentiment de grandir. Il me bouffe de l'intérieur, me torture, oppresse ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque et n'irrigue plus mon cerveau.

Alors je ne réfléchis plus, je trouve un moyen, quel qu'il soit pour t'approcher et si j'ai de la chance, te toucher. Je porte ma main à ta gorge et te soulève, puis te cogne la tête contre le mur. Et toi, toi tu ries. Ça te fait marrer quand je t'étrangle alors que tu sais pertinemment que si je le pouvais, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Ce n'est que lorsque ton visage vire au violet que je lâche prise et tu retombe comme une merde au sol, toujours avec ton sale rire répugnant.

Tu tousse, tu as du mal à respirer mais le sourire ne quitte pas tes lèvres, alors pour te punir, je t'envoie mon pied dans le ventre avec autant de force que mes muscles me le permettent. Un cri s'échappe de ta bouche et de la salive mêlée à du sang, alors c'est à moi de sourire et à toi de souffrir.

Ron me tire par le bras pour m'empêcher de récidiver même s'il sait que ce ne sera pas le cas, il prend les devants. Il a raison, parce qu'un jour viendra où je ne m'arrêterai plus et tu crèveras avec ton stupide sourire collé aux lèvres !

Je te hais, sache-le bien, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à penser sans cesse à toi. À vouloir te voir, savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais et à avoir un contact physique avec toi. Ce n'est pas normal et le seul moyen pour arrêter ce sentiment et de t'abattre.

Tu dois mourir si je veux arrêter de ressentir cette chose pour toi mais malheureusement, à cause d'elle je n'y arrive pas. Elle m'empêche d'en finir et quand je pose les mains sur toi pour te faire du mal, elle me crie le contraire.

Alors je serre et cogne plus fort pour la faire taire, pour te faire taire. Mais tu es comme elle, un poison qui ne s'arrête jamais, alors je continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle et toi preniez le dessus et j'abandonne et vous gagnez. Alors je laisse tomber.

Et tu rigoles encore, du sang plein les dents et ton rire se répercute contre les murs.

J'ai envie de vomir, tu me répugne, pourtant quand je croise ton regard froid j'ai le souffle court et pour une toute autre raison que de te frapper ou de te cogner. Je veux caresser et sentir un peu de toi chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi. Mais je sais que toi tu ne ressens pas ça. Alors je contiens mes envies impures car je ne dois pas ressentir ça. Je ne dois pas !

Ton petit ami vient t'aider à te relever en me lançant un regard terrifié. Il n'a même pas les couilles d'intervenir quand je massacre ta gueule d'ange ! Il prend ton visage en coupe et te caresse les joues et toi tu ries toujours.

Encore une fois j'ai la nausée, d'ailleurs je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à gerber. Je me dirige vite vers les toilettes et me prépare à me vider les tripes dans la cuvette des WC. Ça ne loupe pas, tout mon déjeuner y passe.

Mais ton rire continue de résonner dans ma tête et j'ai envie de tout démolir. Et c'est sans réfléchir que j'explose mon poing sur la cabine en hurlant comme un détraqué. Ma vue se brouille face à la douleur, celle qui me vaut l'état de ma main et celle de mon cœur. Et je me mets à chialer comme un gosse à cause d'un merdeux comme toi !

Je reste accroupi encore un moment à sangloter avant de sécher mes larmes et de me relever.

Ce soir, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais je dois tout faire cesser…

Il faut que cela cesse !

Comme une fois par semaine, je me dirige vers la porte où se cache la salle sur demande et je sais déjà que tu m'y attends.

Je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif dans ta direction et commence déjà à me déshabiller. Je peux sentir ton sourire moqueur bien que tu sois à au moins vingt mètres de là où je me trouve.

J'enlève ma cravate et retire ma chemise pendant que de ton côté tu regardes par la fenêtre que tu as créé, droit les bras croisés.

J'arrête tous mouvements pour attirer ton attention. Tu te retournes et me dévisage de haut en bas et alors tu encres ton regard dans le mien et j'y aperçois ton désir.

Oh oui, tu as envie de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps t'excite à ce point alors que tu as celui de ton copain tous les jours à portée de mains. Mais tu me veux, je le lis dans tes yeux.

Tu t'approches jusqu'au lit qui nous sépare sans me lâcher du regard et tu commences à déboutonner lentement ta chemise.

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de dévorer chacun de tes gestes et comme si tu le devine, tu les effectues avec une lenteur mûrement calculée, pour me torturer encore. Mais je ne bronche pas j'attends patiemment que tu retires le vêtement pour admirer le torse blanc nacré qui s'y cache.

Je retiens mon ardeur, de vouloir le baiser entièrement mais te jette un regard brûlant. Tu étires tes lèvres dans ce fameux sourire en coin aguicheur et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

C'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois, mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre plus fort à ce moment-là.

Tu trainais dans les couloirs alors que je revenais de mon entrainement de force avec Rogue. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu foutais là, mais comme à chaque fois que je te vois je suis pris d'une fureur sans nom et te lance des pics que tu me renvoies généreusement.

Et comme d'habitude, on en vient aux mains, mais ce qui changea cette fois-là, ce fût ce que tu sentis contre toi. Tu as paru décontenancé une demie seconde puis un sourire victorieux s'est dessiné sur tes lèvres et sans crier garde, tu as abattu ta main sur mon entrejambe et commencé des mouvements de va et vient lents et accentués.

J'ai eu beau essayé de me dégager, rien n'y faisait tu me tenais.

Je t'ai traité de tous les noms, juré à n'en plus finir, tu continuais et malgré moi j'ai fini par succomber en t'empoignant par les épaules en serrant les dents. Je t'ai affronté du regard tout en suivant tes mouvements en soulevant mon corps.

Tu haletais de m'avoir à ta merci, au creux de ta main, tu t'en mordais les lèvres de plaisir et moi je m'abandonnais à te suivre en jouissant du bien être que tu me procurais.

Et j'ai aimé…

Oui, j'ai aimé que tu me prennes les couilles comme tu l'as fait.

Avant de venir, j'ai attrapé les tiennes à mon tour et tu as sursauté puis tu as baissé les yeux sur elles et les a relevés, le regard déterminé, tu as souri. Tu n'as pas cillé, tu as continué à me regarder pendant que je m'occupais de ton cas.

Tu gémissais en me fixant avec insistance et ta voix redoublait d'intensité à mesure que l'extase approchait. C'était totalement indécent et je soutenais ton regard pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Quand je n'y tins plus, je basculais la tête en arrière tout en gardant mes yeux rivés aux tiens.

Tu ne mis pas plus longtemps à venir et effectuer le même geste, un sourire impérieux collé au visage. Puis tu t'es rapproché de mon oreille.

« Mmmh, faudra remettre ça, Potter ». m'as-tu susurré.

Ce à quoi je n'ai rien répondu et t'ai repoussé avant de monter en furie à mon dortoir, ton rire froid résonnant dans mon dos.

Et je reprends conscience parce que tu es sur moi, à me faire toutes ces choses indécentes auxquelles je ne peux que plier et laisser faire. J'ai déjà les yeux qui partent dans tous les sens, les muscles qui se crispent et la bouche sèche à force de haleter sous tes assauts.

Putain, Malfoy, mais où as-tu appris tout ça ?!

Tu me fais mourir dans tes bras, et mon cœur ne s'arrête pas de taper contre ma foutue poitrine sans que je puisse y faire grand-chose.

Et tu descends, descends, descends plus bas encore, plus bas et premier cri de ma part parce que c'est trop bon.

Dire que je vais tout arrêter…

Ce soir, sera notre dernier soir… Mais j'en reprends un peu parce que la chose en moi m'y oblige, me le demande comme si j'allais crever demain.

Alors je subi la douce souffrance que tu me procure et quand tu reviens vers moi, je nous fais basculer et c'est à mon tour de te faire du mal.

J'humidifie mon doigt à l'aide de ma salive avant de le faire descendre à l'endroit où ta souffrance va commencer. Et tu te crispe, tu contracte et tu gémis et je souris, je continue et humidifie un autre doigt et je mets les deux à la fois.

Et sans prendre en compte ton état, je me prépare à rentrer et tu veux me dire d'arrêter mais je ne veux pas, alors je rentre et tu enfonces tes ongles dans ma chair et tu cries et moi je souris.

J'y vais fort dès le début, tu as mal et j'aime ça alors j'accentue encore et encore et tu commences à prendre plaisir et j'aime ça aussi.

Bientôt, tu rejoins mes gémissements et j'attrape ton membre pour te faire doublement souffrir. Tu pars plus haut et ne peux retenir aucun de tes cris et j'accentue et je te suis plus haut et j'ai mal.

Mon cœur frappe toujours plus fort comme s'il voulait sortir de mon corps pour te hurler ce qu'il ressent.

Quand je termine mon affaire, que tu finis la tienne qu'on retombe en masse sur le lit toujours l'un dans l'autre, je reprends ma respiration et me retire pour m'échouer sur le côté droit du lit. Tu roules sur le ventre du côté gauche et ne fais déjà plus attention à moi.

Je n'existe plus, ça y est…

Je ne suis plus rien…

Je prends conscience qu'il est temps d'arrêter ces conneries, d'arrêter de souffrir même par le bien, arrêter tout et revivre normalement.

J'ai compris que je devais me résigner, je rends les armes, j'en ai marre, parce que j'ai besoin de dire «  _je t'aime_  », raconter les sentiments que tu engraines en moi.

Je serre les dents et mords mes lèvres. Quand je te regarde endormis à côté de moi, tant de choses me traversent l'esprit et avant de faire une connerie, je me gifle assez fort pour me refroidir.

Si j'osais, un jour, qu'adviendrait-t-il de moi ?

À force de me brûler le cœur, je finirai par me consumer intégralement.

Car je n'y survivrai pas, je le sais, je ne saurais résister à ton rejet.

Parce que tu ne m'aime pas, tu te sers de juste de moi.

Et je le sais, je l'ai toujours su…

Mais je me suis brûler les ailes et plus rien ne va.

J'ai envie d'effacer cette idiotie, l'arracher de ma vie. J'aimerais en déchirer une partie et en coller une nouvelle.

Mais le puis-je ? N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour reculer de trois grands pas en arrière ?

Je te jette un coup d'œil et ferme très fort les yeux ensuite. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

J'avale difficilement ma salive quand je comprends que j'ai perdu.

Le souffle me manque soudainement, je me lève en direction des toilettes. Penché au-dessus du lavabo, je relève douloureusement la tête pour voir apparaître un homme brisé avant de tout évacuer dans l'évier.

Je m'échoue ensuite au sol et m'adosse maladroitement contre le mur. Je m'effondre en larmes, envoyant mon poing droit dans le meuble d'à côté. Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, je le ramène contre ma bouche et le mord pour étouffer mes pleurs.

Une fois calmé, je rince mes bêtises et efface toute trace de larmes sur mon visage. Je cherche mon air habituel et fini par en trouver un qui s'y rapproche le mieux.

Je ramasse mes habits, au sol et commence à les enfiler quand tu bouges sous les draps. Et alors je me fige et attends que ça tombe. Tu remues et t'étires et tu remarques que je ne suis plus là. Mais tu ne me cherche pas, tu changes simplement de côté.

Tu m'oublies, me bannis de tes pensées comme si au final, je n'existais pas. Tu rayes mon existence et c'est là que tout prend un sens…

Tu ne m'aime pas, mais moi si.

J'aimerais écouter la voix qui me crie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

T'éliminer sur le champ. Là, maintenant, dans les draps blancs, les voir se tâcher de ton sang. Aussi impur soit-il et m'enivrer de ce spectacle.

Mais…

Et c'est ce «  _mais_  » qui change la donne.

Il me dit de ne pas te toucher de te laisser là et de partir sans rien tenter. T'épargner parce qu'au fond, c'est moi le con. C'est moi le couillon qui suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je m'habille en vitesse ramasse mon gilet et claque la porte quand même pour faire taire une seconde fois ma conscience.

Je rejoins Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle après m'être douché. Les cheveux encore humides, je me prends un croissant en arrache un morceau avec les dents et me fond dans la conversation.

Tu apparais quelques minutes plus tard l'air un peu dérouté, mais je feigne de ne pas savoir. Mon absence ne t'a pas perturbée mais tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai laissé ce mot avant de quitter la pièce.

Trois mots qui signent la fin du contrat invisible qui nous liait et dont tu définissais les règles malgré moi.

J'y ai mis fin sans ton accord, j'ai transgressé la règle d'or. Mais il le fallait, c'était trop dur pour moi de continuer. Ça devait cesser.

Tu me regarde fixement avec un mélange de rage et d'incompréhension. Un regard qui veut dire qu'on va en parler, que je vais devoir expliquer et ça me gonfle d'avance.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Parce que si je t'en parle, tout ce qui se passera c'est que tu me riras au nez.

C'est tellement absurde, je veux juste ne plus souffrir, t'éloigner de moi, mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ça.

Parce que tu ne m'aime pas.

Je te lance un regard blasé en réponse et détourne les yeux pour me concentrer sur le reste de ma bouffe.

Je ne t'ai plus croisé de la journée, je pensais que tu avais fini par abandonner et laisser couler pour cette fois, mais non, tu es bien trop fier pour ça.

Je sortais de mon dernier cours, faisant un crochet par la cuisine pour me chercher un truc à grignoter en vitesse avant de remonter dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Quand tu m'as attrapé et tiré dans un couloir sombre et étroit du château.

Tu n'as rien dit au début. Tes yeux me fixaient si profondément que j'ai cru un instant qu'ils essayaient de transpercer ma rétine pour chercher ce qui s'y cachait derrière. Et tu as ouvert la bouche, un seul mot en est sorti.

« Pourquoi ? ».

J'ai soupiré.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je n'ai plus envie, c'est tout », t-ai-je répondu.

Bien entendu, tu ne m'as pas cru.

De rage, tu m'as cogné sur le mur contre lequel tu m'as plaqué.

« Pourquoi ? » as-tu insisté.

À mon tour de m'énerver.

« Je ne veux plus que ça recommence. J'en ai assez, marre de ces conneries, je ne le supporte plus, c'est clair ? » t'ai-je craché.

Tu me regardes avec incompréhension.

Évidemment, comme si tu pouvais…

Tu ne vois pas du tout où je veux en venir.

« Mais de quoi tu parles » demanda-tu, perplexe.

Je respire longuement.

« Je parle de ce foutu contrat que tu as créé de toute pièce, avec tes règles à la con, mon avis ne compte pas, mes sentiments non plus, je ne veux plus les suivre, comme je te l'ai écrit, « c'est fini », on arrête là et on en reparle plus ». ai-je expliqué.

Tu me frappe au visage, furieux de mes propos.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est moi qui établit les règles, donc par conséquent, moi qui décide quand tu peux ne pas les suivre, or, il n'est pas question que tu arrêtes de le faire ! Tu viens d'en transgresser une en refusant de continuer Potter ! » as-tu sifflé avec mépris.

Encore un autre coup au visage.

Je te repousse violemment et te plaque à ton tour contre le mur.

« Pauvre con, même si je t'explique pourquoi, tu ne comprendras pas, alors à quoi bon déblatérer sur ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. J'ai décidé que j'arrêtais, alors j'arrête ! Point à la ligne, je signe ». ai-je rétorqué avec véhémence.

Ta rage s'amplifie, tu ne supportes pas de perdre ton jouet préféré, en bon pourri gâté que tu es.

Putain, mais comment j'ai pu t'aimer ?

Comment je fais pour continuer à le faire et pourquoi sentiment grandit de jours en jours ?

Pourquoi ma haine envers toi n'est-elle pas plus forte, bordel !

« Tu es à moi que tu le veuilles ou non Potter, je ne te laisserais pas filer comme ça ! » as-tu répliqué avec violence.

Tu sors ta baguette, mais nous savons tous les deux comment cela va se finir.

Tu me lance un sort, je l'intercepte, je t'en envoie un, tu fais de même, jusqu'à ce que le mien t'atteigne et que tu ne puisses plus bouger et tomber à terre.

Alors je m'approche de toi.

« Malfoy, je ne veux plus souffrir, j'ai besoin de t'oublier. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je n'en peux plus ! Tu ne comprends rien, hein… Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant, ça ne changera rien si tu sais ».

Tu sembles perdu, je souris, approche ma main de ta bouche et la plaque dessus. Puis j'avance mes lèvres et les écrases sur mes phalanges, avec tout l'amour que j'ai en moi.

Je te le rends, je n'en veux pas.

Il fait trop mal…

Je ne veux plus t'aimer.

Quand je me recule, tu as l'air terrifié, comme si tu semblais enfin comprendre.

« Au revoir Malfoy ».

Je me relève, te regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux et te fous un puissant coup dans les parties pour conclure définitivement le contrat.

Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi.

C'est trop douloureux, trop épuisant, trop dur de s'échapper.

Je te laisse derrière moi.

Je ne reviendrai pas, jamais…

C'est terminé.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalement la fic s'arrêtait ici... Mais le temps, l'âge et les évènements font que les choses changent et évoluent :)
> 
> Je vous laisse lire le chapitre suivant...
> 
> Bises à vous,
> 
> Zouille


	2. ... Ou peut-être pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous le disais dans le chapitre précédent, celui-ci a été rajouté récemment pour faire suite au One Shot que j'avais écris il y a un petit moment déjà...
> 
> Je tiens à vous avertir que l'écriture est complètement différente par rapport au précédent... On est nettement plus sur de la prose comparé à l'autre.
> 
> A vous de voir si vous l'apprécierez... Ou si le premier vous aurez suffi...
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...

**POV Draco**

Adossé contre le mur, je ne peux plus bouger. Je te vois t'éloigner mais tous mes muscles sont entravés par le sort que tu m'as jeté.

La douleur de ton dernier coup m'aurait coupé le souffle si mes poumons avaient pu fonctionner, mais eux aussi ont été brimés.

La sensation désagréable du sang chaud qui coule de mon nez me fait tourner la tête. Tu m'as frappé trop fort, le goût acre de l'hémoglobine se dépose sur mes lèvres et je ne peux pas l'essuyer.

Ma vue se brouille mais je vois ta silhouette un peu floue tourner dans un des angles du château.

Et enfin tu disparais.

Tu m'as abandonné dans ce maudit couloir sans moyen de pouvoir m'échapper. Condamné à attendre que le sortilège dont je suis affublé cesse de faire effet.

Ça peut durer des minutes comme des heures mais c'était certainement ton but quand tu me l'as jeté.

Savoir que je ne pourrais pas me libérer.

Et pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour ça. Ce qui m'horripile cependant, c'est que tu aies pu croire que j'allais te laisser annuler le contrat qui nous lie. Parce que ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je l'ai rédigé pour être sûr que tu ne puisses pas y déroger.

Il existe bien, créé par magie.

J'y ai même ajouté une mèche de tes cheveux mêlée à une des miennes pour parfaire le procédé.

Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu ne peux pas _t'échapper_.

Tu es à  _moi_  Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non tu  _m'appartiens_.

J'ai mis un point d'honneur à le terminer quand j'ai compris que tu voulais partir. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que tu semblais parfois absent lors de nos ébats. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir pris les devants.

J'ai simplement écrit ce qui nous liait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Tracé les lignes de ce qu'on entretenait, pour qu'elles soient à jamais retranscrit sur le papier.

Et pour que tout soit parfait, j'y ai mis plus que mon âme dedans, puisque l'encre que j'ai utilisée pour l'écrire est tout simplement  _mon sang_.

Je souris intérieurement puisque les muscles de mes lèvres sont encore figés comme le reste de mon corps. Dès que j'aurais récupéré l'usage de mes membres je partirai à ta recherche pour te le fourrer sous le nez et détruire ainsi ton espoir de m'avoir humilié.

J'imagine déjà ton air horrifié devant le parchemin à l'encre rouge, prouvant par magie que tu es  _mien_  et que rien ne sert de lutter.

Tu es à  _moi_  et tu le resteras.

Je sens les fourmillements dans mes muscles m'indiquant que le sort est sur le point de se rompre. De légers spasmes font bouger le bout de mes doigts, alors que mes paupières palpitent d'anticipation.

C'est bientôt fini, je serais libre dans très peu de temps.

La douleur dans mes parties génitales s'accroit maintenant que mes terminaisons nerveuses se reconnectent et me fait grimacer et gémir.

Une de mes épaules tressaille, emportant mon cou avec elle. Le sang afflue de nouveau le long de mes articulations et bientôt je peux plier le haut de mes phalanges.

Le bout de ma langue me chatouille et j'arrive à la sortir suffisamment pour aller lécher le sang qui a commencé à sécher sur mes lèvres.

J'arrive à bouger mes orteils et tourner mes chevilles pour prendre appui sur elles alors que les muscles de mes jambes se délient doucement pour me laisser me relever.

Mes bras sont encore un peu engourdis mais je parviens à en avancer un pour plaquer ma main contre le mur et pouvoir me retenir.

Je m'appuie difficilement, ramenant un genou contre ma poitrine, puis le deuxième avant d'initier un mouvement pour me relever définitivement.

Je chancelle et accroche les morceaux de pierre du mur entre mes doigts. Je me soulève douloureusement, le choc du sort ayant affaibli prodigieusement le bas de mon dos.

Une fois complètement debout, je détache un de mes bras pour venir passer ma main sous mon nez et essuyer le sang qui a coulé.

Je renifle et jette un vague regard sur ma main maculée de mon hémoglobine avant de la secouer dans l'air, faisant voler les quelques gouttes qui n'avait pas eu le temps de coaguler.

Le regard déterminé, j'avance une de mes jambes précautionneusement, très vite rejoint par la deuxième et part en direction des cachots pour récupérer le contrat si soigneusement rédigé.

Je lutte contre mes muscles encore partiellement engourdis, les différents élèves que je croise me dévisagent étrangement. Certain ont l'air inquiet, d'autre plutôt perplexe, sûrement à cause de tout ce sang que j'ai dû étaler en m'essuyant. Ou peut-être est-ce la lueur obstinée que je sens briller dans mes iris en imaginant à quel point je vais t'achever sur place.

Tu crois avoir gagné en me laissant là, livré à moi-même pendant ce court laps de temps mais tu ne sais pas encore à quoi tu viens de t'attaquer. Tu vas vite déchanter quand tu comprendras que mon sort à moi tu en as pour l'éternité.

Un rictus se forme au coin de mes lèvres, alors que je rejoins ma salle commune et m'empresse de donner le mot de passe avant de traverser le tableau.

J'ignore mes camarades de chambrée, ne leur donnant aucune occasion de me distraire de mon but prochain et je cours presque vers ma chambre de préfet dont je claque la porte dans mon dos.

Je sors ma baguette magique et ouvre un tiroir scellé par un sortilège d'illusion puis mets la main sur le fameux contrat qui nous relie.

Un bref regard vers le miroir trônant en haut de mon lit me reflète mon visage ensanglanté et j'étire mon sourire froid jusqu'à montrer mes dents dans le même état. Tout ce rouge dénote complètement avec la blancheur de ma peau et mes yeux gris clair, accentuant d'autant plus la pâleur de mes cheveux presque blancs.

Je comprends mieux la mine apeurée des élèves qui m'ont croisé sur le chemin de ma chambre et dirige ma baguette sur mon nez pour le soigner.

Le sang s'évanouit par magie, laissant mon visage pâle immaculé. Je souris de nouveau en retrouvant les traits fins que je connais, plus entachés par le sang coagulé.

Quittant mon reflet, je me dirige vers la porte et la franchit une seconde fois pour traverser de nouveau la salle commune des Serpentards que je sens me suivre du regard avec sans aucun doute des tas de questions leur brûlant les lèvres dont ils n'auront jamais la réponse.

Je parcours le château à ta recherche, tournant de couloirs en couloirs, ouvrant toutes les portes de classe vides à ma portée, allant jusqu'à te chasser à la bibliothèque en sachant pertinemment que je ne t'y trouverai jamais.

Une rage virulente prend possession de mon corps, émanant part chaque pore de ma peau, parce que je ne te trouve pas.

Où peux-tu bien te trouver bon sang !

Je chercherai toute la soirée, jusqu'à dépasser le couvre-feu s'il le faut ! Mais je dois de confronter de nouveau pour te montrer que tu as tort de me sous-estimer, parce que je me suis longtemps juré que c'est moi qui gagnerai !

Et je te promets que c'est ce qui va se passer, quoique tu en penses, quoi que tu en dises, je suis celui qui te fera flancher.

Oh oui  _Potter_ , je suis ta perte et tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je vais très vite y remédier.

Perdant espoir de te trouver à l'intérieur du château, j'ouvre les grandes portes du hall et me dirige vers les extérieurs.

Où que tu sois je te trouverai, même si tu te caches, je te dénicherai !

Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher alors que je scrute le parc du regard, l'oreille tendue au moindre bruit pouvant m'indiquer que quelqu'un se trouve à mes côtés.

Je peste dans le vide en me rapprochant du lac parce que là non plus tu n'y es pas.

Descendant la colline, je me fige au milieu de l'herbe fraiche parce que je t'aperçois. Je reconnaitrais cette silhouette entre milles même dans l'obscurité.

Les cheveux sombres en bataille volant dans la brise du début de soirée, le reflet de tes lunettes qui m'éblouit un court instant avant que tu ne baisses la tête pour regarder où poser les pieds en remontant la plaine.

J'esquisse un sourire narquois quand je te vois marcher vers moi sans me voir, sans savoir ce qu'il t'attend.

Tu es en train de faire une énorme erreur en me laissant m'approcher de toi...

Les mains dans les poches, tu continues ton ascension. Je peux distinguer les muscles de ta mâchoire qui semblent anormalement serrés tandis que tu tapes du pied dans un caillou pour le balancer plus loin devant.

C'est à cet instant que tu relèves la tête et que tu me vois.

Tu te figes instantanément mais je ne sens ni peur ni tension dans ton comportement.

Au contraire, tu sembles déterminé à rester devant moi sans être plus perturbé que ça.

Si tu savais ce que je te prépare...

Si tu savais à quel point tu vas te briser de toute part...

Tu restes là, planté au milieu des hautes herbes de l'enceinte de Poudlard, attendant visiblement quelque chose de ma part.

Tes yeux que je distingue vaguement à travers les verres de tes lunettes ne trahissent rien et j'en suis intérieurement étonné, toi qui n'as jamais su garder en toi ce que tu éprouvais.

Pourtant tu restes entièrement stoïque. Ton être tout en entier semble me défier de faire le moindre mouvement, d'engager la moindre parole à ton encontre.

J'en ai le souffle coupé de te voir si sûr de toi, alors que tu vas bientôt tomber.

Le soleil n'est déjà plus présent, l'air du dehors entourant nos corps dans une quasi obscurité.

Quelques mèches noires tombent sur ton front mais tu ne bouges pas pour les enlever. Tu restes immobile à me fixer avec ce regard trop vert, parce que même dans le noir tes yeux continuent de briller.

Comme à chaque fois que je me perds dans tes émeraudes, j'ai le cœur qui se serre, comprimant ma poitrine, l'estomac qui se tord me donnant presque la nausée et une étrange envie de pleurer.

J'ai l'impression de me noyer, aspiré de l'intérieur, étouffé par l'air de mes poumons.

Tu finis par rompre le contact visuel en tournant la tête, puis tu avances encore en déviant légèrement pour me passer à côté.

Je te laisse faire jusqu'à te retrouver juste derrière moi et alors je me retourne en brandissant le contrat, un air triomphant plaqué sur mon visage.

« Potter ! Tu as quelque chose à régler avec moi »

Tu t'arrêtes. Tous tes membres sont en suspens alors que tu me tourne le dos, la tête résolument baissée sur tes pieds.

Penchant légèrement ton visage sur le côté, tu me lance un regard en biais, comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment important pour que tu envisages de me considérer autrement.

« Il n'y a rien à régler, tout a déjà été dit... C'est terminé, alors fous moi la paix ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner narquoisement et mon rire froid se répercute dans les bois attenants.

« Rien n'est terminé, au contraire ! Tout ne fait que commencer Potter... et ça pour l'éternité ! »

Tu te tournes brusquement, tes mains sortant de tes poches, dont l'une d'elle tient ta baguette que tu tends devant toi.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? »

Je ricane à nouveau en avançant le parchemin qui se plie un peu sous le léger filet d'air.

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries, je tiens la preuve dans mes mains que tu m'appartiens ! »

Je peux voir tes yeux s'écarquiller de terreur alors que tes doigts se crispent sur le bâton de bois toujours tendu devant toi.

« De... de quoi est-ce que tu parles bon sang ?! »

Un sourire froid s'étale sur mon visage, dévoilant toutes mes dents, tandis que je jubile de l'intérieur de te voir si terrifié maintenant.

« Ça me paraît pourtant clair. J'ai ici un contrat qui stipule que tu es à moi et ce pour l'éternité »

Un éclair de fureur traverse tes prunelles qui s'assombrissent pour ne plus y laisser que du noir, le vert quittant intégralement le regard que tu me lance.

Sans plus de retenue, tu t'avances et attrape le col de ma robe pour me coller ta baguette contre la gorge en prenant soin de bien appuyer pour me faire grimacer de douleur.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Mon sourire s'élargit et j'en ai mal aux joues de l'étirer ainsi alors que je te dévore du regard.

Toi, mon pantin, mon amant, mon mien à présent.

« Tu vois ce contrat ? C'est un sort d'appartenance. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes liés et tu es à  _moi_  Potter... » je susurre.

Tu fronce des sourcils avant de tourner tes yeux sur le papier, parcourant les lignes à une vitesse démesurée et je peux voir ton visage se décomposer alors que tu sembles enfin comprendre de quoi je parle.

Tu restes quelques secondes figé à fixer le contrat, avant de te tourner très lentement vers moi, le regard vide de toute expression, dénaturé, comme les traits de ton visage semblant avoir perdu leur capacité à se mouvoir.

Ta main relâche mon col et ton bras redescend mécaniquement le long de ton corps.

Tu sembles anéanti...

Brisé...

Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais !

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que tu te passes une main sur le visage, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Tu me regardes entre tes doigts tremblants et j'ai l'espoir de te voir pleurer tellement tu sembles prêt à tout lâcher.

Je veux que tu craques, que tu hurles, que tu me frappes.

Je veux que tu perdes pied et que tu m'en veuilles jusqu'à vouloir me tuer !

Et je suis presque sûr que tu vas le faire quand je te vois m'observer derrière tes phalanges, ton souffle saccadé se répercutant contre mon visage. Je peux sentir ton haleine chaude me percuter, la renifler malgré moi parce que l'envie est trop forte pour ne pas succomber.

Tu vas me frapper, je le sais, dans quelques instants maintenant tu vas me cogner.

Tout cela sera vain bien évidemment, parce que plus rien ne pourra détruire ce que j'ai créé. Plus rien ne pourra jamais plus nous séparer.

J'ai finalement fini par te briser le premier.

Tu voulais partir, tu voulais m'abandonner mais je t'avais vu venir... Je savais que tu voulais t'enfuir...

Ta main descend finalement, tu ne me frappe pas. Tu fronce simplement des sourcils et je suis presque déçu de ne pas voir gicler mon sang une nouvelle fois par le biais de tes doigts.

« Pourquoi... » ta voix se brise au fond de ta gorge alors que tu te noies dans mes orbes gris.

Je ne peux que te sourire une nouvelle fois parce que je suis si fier de moi d'avoir réussi à te faire perdre l'éclat des tiens.

« Parce que tu voulais partir... Et il n'était pas question que tu me lâches ! »

Tes yeux s'agrandissent pendant que les muscles de ta mâchoire se contractent douloureusement.

« Alors quoi ? Tu me veux comme ton jouet c'est ça ? Tu veux que je passe le reste de ma vie à te sucer ? Te baiser et me faire baiser pour l'éternité parce que tu ne trouves pas ton putain de compte avec ton connard de petit ami ? »

Tu finis enfin par me pousser violemment et je jubile intérieurement.

« Espèce de pourriture ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Je ne suis qu'un putain d'esclave sexuel, juste bon à satisfaire tes envies et tes besoins maladifs de pervers fini ? »

J'éclate d'un rire franc et clair qui se répercute dans la nuit maintenant bien installée.

« Tu as tout compris Potter, je te veux, ici, maintenant et à tout jamais ! Et si je dois te faire plier contre ta volonté pour que tu m'appartiennes, alors c'est chose faite »

Un rire étranglé s'échappe de tes lèvres alors que tu te mets à hurler dans le vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de contrôler  _ma_  vie ! C'est de MA vie dont on parle bordel ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de m'assigner à t'obéir et à me plier à tes saloperies d'exigences ?! »

« Tu n'avais pas à me laisser tomber ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! JAMAIS plus tu ne m'abandonneras ! C'est  _toi_  et  _moi_  Potter, ça l'a toujours été et ça le restera ! Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais »

Tu me fixe étrangement, ton regard est soudainement déçu maintenant et tu sembles presque dégoûté par mes propos.

« Putain Malfoy, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'avoir rien qu'à moi, ne plus te partager avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas avec ton connard de mec ! Et toi tu me balance que tu me veux et que tu créé un putain de contrat pour être sûr que je reste avec toi ?! »

Je perds mon sourire en tentant de comprendre ce que tu veux me dire.

« Mais tu n'as donc rien compris ?! Je t'aime déjà pauvre con ! J'étais déjà fou de toi pendant qu'on se tronchait mutuellement ! C'est pour ça que j'ai tout arrêté, parce que je savais que pour toi ce n'était pas le cas... »

Un voile étrange passe devant mes yeux alors que mon esprit chancelle, mon corps tout entier se tend sous la pression de tes mots crus et puissants quand je comprends ce que tu me craches au visage.

Tu applaudis alors qu'un rire amer siffle entre tes dents.

« Tu peux être fier de toi, tu viens littéralement de m'achever... En plus de me piétiner royalement, tu as réussi à faire de moi ton serviteur pour le restant de mes jours »

C'est comme si mon cerveau se liquéfiait, alors que je prends conscience que j'avais tout faux...

Tu me fuyais pour t'éloigner de moi parce que tu avais déjà succombé et moi j'ai tenté de forcer le destin alors que tout était déjà amorcé...

Je percute aussi que je me suis engrainé dans les mêmes déboires... En me liant à toi je subis les mêmes termes du contrat.

Parce que si tu m'appartiens alors moi aussi je suis à toi...

Le poids de cette constatation me heurte avec violence et fait fléchir mes genoux. Je tombe à terre, lâchant le parchemin qui s'échoue avec moi et mes principes sur le sol humide et froid.

Parce que mon monde vient de s'effondrer.

Une douleur horrible me compresse le cœur, pendant que tu te penches pour ramasser le papier pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Tu es à ma hauteur à présent et je lève mes yeux vers toi avec une terrible envie de pleurer, l'envie de mourir naissant au creux de mon estomac.

Je me penche en avant, tendant les bras devant moi pour me retenir, sentant la force de mes muscles m'échapper. Pris de violentes convulsions, je sens tout le relent de mes actes remonter dans ma trachée, avant de s'évacuer dans un terrible jet.

Le liquide acide brûlant ma gorge, s'écoule dans un flot, tachant les brins d'herbes de mes remords douloureux.

Je sens ma tête tourner alors que ma vue se brouille sous les larmes que je contiens ardemment. Tu sembles le percevoir parce que tu te rapproches bien trop près pour me dévisager et je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger. Tout mon corps reste figé, l'ensemble de mes muscles est bloqué et je cherche le moment où tu m'as lancé ce satané sort.

Pourtant, quand tu poses ta main sur mon épaule, je me sens tressaillir sous le toucher, c'est que je ne suis pas immobilisé...

Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de contrôler mon corps ? Comme si ce dernier était déjà mort... Déchiré de l'intérieur alors que tes mots résonnent à l'infini dans mon esprit...

Relevant la tête, je me perds à nouveau dans tout ce vert, tes yeux brillent dans l'obscurité me ramenant avec toi dans le moment présent, où nous sommes échoués par terre au milieu de mes inepties, de tes mots crus et cinglants.

Alors j'ai tout gâché ? J'ai perdu la partie alors que tout avait si bien commencé...

J'ai mal de sentir tes doigts s'enfoncer dans ma robe, englober mon épaule. Je souffre de voir la douleur qui terni la couleur des émeraudes et j'ai envie de les emporter avec moi pour les garder parce que c'est ici que tout s'achève.

Ma vie, la tienne, et tout ce qui nous précède...

Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant parce que j'ai décidé de tout entacher en faisant de toi un trophée.

Tu étais déjà à moi, tu étais déjà mien et je ne le savais pas...

Et je comprends que je t'ai toujours voulu pour moi, que moi aussi j'éprouve ce besoin de t'avoir avec moi, que dans ma folie je t'ai entraîné dans mon choix.

Et dans cette douce mélancolie, je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Alors je reprends le dessus sur mes actes et les assume pleinement puisque de toute évidence je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Je me redresse difficilement avant d'essuyer ma bouche d'un pan de ma robe, le goût du vomi plein les dents. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les éponger, j'avale difficilement ma salive afin de faire entièrement disparaître la bile.

C'est le moment que tu choisis pour m'assener un violent coup dans l'estomac m'arrachant un cri rauque alors que je me penche de nouveau en avant, accusant le choc, le front reposant dans le creux de ton cou.

Je respire bruyamment et mon souffle n'est plus qu'un vague sifflement.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit... » crache-tu méchamment en m'attrapant les épaules pour me repousser violemment. Et je tombe sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le ciel, le vent dans les yeux, balayant mes cheveux.

Les mains plaquées sur mon sternum, je regarde le noir du ciel dépourvu d'étoiles, aussi sombre qu'est notre histoire, parce que je t'ai manipulé pour t'avoir, parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement...

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu pensais à moi de cette façon ? Comment aurais-je pu entrevoir le début d'une véritable liaison ?

Tu m'as menti, tu m'as laissé dans le déni...

Tu m'as laissé m'engouffrer dans cette terrible passion sans vouloir la partager. Et regarde où on en est maintenant... Liés à jamais par le sang, la magie et les gênes... Que va-t-on faire alors ? Est-ce que malgré ça tu me veux encore ?

Je t'entends t'éloigner loin de moi, tu pars, tu fuis, encore une fois...

Mais je ne veux pas, non je ne veux pas ! Reste Potter, reste avec  _moi_!

Je me relève en gémissant, tu as déjà bien avancé, alors je crie et ce son résonne en écho dans l'obscurité. Je vois ton dos tressaillir mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu continues, tu t'en vas...

Alors je rampe, attrapant les brins d'herbe entre mes doigts, m'humiliant au passage mais je m'en contre fou parce que dans quelques minutes tu ne seras plus là.

« Tu ne comprends pas... Les clauses du contrat... Nous sommes liés maintenant. Tu es autant à moi que  _je_  suis à  _toi_... » je souffle au milieu d'un hoquet de douleur.

Soudain tu t'arrêtes enfin et je peux voir les muscles de ton dos se contracter, tes épaules relevées tandis que tes mains se resserrent et forment des poings. Je crois un instant que tu vas me laisser et t'en aller pour de bon, mais tu tournes lentement des talons et ton regard est empli d'incertitude.

Le vert est noyé par le chagrin, mais une note d'espoir pointe dans le mien.

Tu me toise de toute ta hauteur, mêlant mépris et appréhension, avant que tu ne te décide à me poser ta question.

« Alors... Ça signifie que toi aussi tu  _m'appartiens_? »

Ces mots que tu siffles se répercutent jusqu'à mes oreilles, heurtant chaque neurone de mon cerveau, parce que quand c'est toi qui le dis ça paraît plus vrai, ça parait moins faux.

Et je hoche la tête imperceptiblement, mais tu sembles t'en satisfaire puisque tu reviens vers moi, attrapant le papier qui avait fini par s'envoler plus loin et tu t'assois par terre, à quelques mètres de moi.

Je te vois pointer ta baguette sur ta main, et grimacer quelques secondes après. Et je comprends que tu viens de te blesser, parce que c'est du sang que je vois couler de ta paume en quelques gouttes sombres s'échouant parmi l'herbe et le vent.

Je fronce des sourcils en te voyant conjurer une plume, imbibant dans le même temps le bout avec ton sang et tracer des mots sur le papier.

Je te regarde, hypnotisé, tacher le grain à l'encre rouge et je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais.

« Qu'est-ce que- » je commence mais tu m'interromps rapidement.

« J'achèves les termes du contrat. J'y ajoute moi aussi ce que je veux faire de toi » tu conclus sans détacher tes yeux du parchemin.

Je ne peux que rester immobile, attendant la suite qui manifestement ne viendra pas... Alors je m'approche un peu plus, traînant mon corps, pressant mes genoux sur le sol afin d'arriver jusqu'à toi.

Je lis par-dessus le contrat mais n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les lignes.

Qu'es-tu en train d'inscrire sur ce fichu bout de papier qui a détruit notre liberté ?

Ne crois-tu pas que le mal est déjà fait ? N'est-ce pas suffisant de devoir son avenir à un acte désespéré ? Un putain de sort que j'ai moi-même jeté ?

Comment peux-tu rajouter une autre ligne à notre destin déjà si imbibé, si pétrifié sur ce fichu contrat.

« Et que veux-tu de moi ? » je demande d'une voix tremblante parce que ton silence m'est intolérable.

Seule la pointe de ta plume gratte alors que tu ne m'accorde plus aucune attention, comme une vengeance amère de t'avoir capturé, de t'avoir aspiré.

Ta main finie par s'arrêter, sans doute tu as terminé de m'achever par le biais de ton écriture. Tes yeux se posent sur moi et un mince sourire se forme sur tes lèvres.

Et tu lâche tout, tu reposes tout sur les brins d'herbe et tu t'agrippes à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Alors encore une fois, je me noie dans ton regard, beaucoup trop près, comme s'il pouvait se fondre dans le mien et ne plus jamais s'échapper. Engouffré dans une mare grise, emmêlant les teintes pour en former une nouvelle qui serait la nôtre.

Tu prends mon menton dans une de tes mains et tu observes mes lèvres, les caressant de ton pouce, les griffant de ton ongle alors que tu mords les tiennes sous tes dents.

Puis tu écrases ta bouche contre la mienne, dans un baiser violent, avec beaucoup trop de sentiments. Tu m'arraches la peau fine et je sens le goût de mon propre sang se mélanger à celui de la bile. Tu goûtes et tu lèches tout en m'embrassant passionnément.

Je ploie sous le poids du baiser, te laissant faire de moi ton pantin, ton objet. Tout de façon je l'ai bien mérité...

Et pourtant, tu déplace ta main sur ma nuque, la pressant doucement et le baiser devient plus lent.

Les yeux désormais clos, je me laisse enivrer par les sensations que ta langue fait naître en moi, que tes lèvres déposent sur les miennes, que mon esprit imagine de toi.

Tu t'écartes doucement, gardant nos bouches presque entièrement scellées et dans un ultime souffle, tu me plantes ta phrase dans le cœur, suffisamment pour qu'elle le traverse, assez loin pour qu'elle y reste.

Prisonnière de l'organe, ta voix résonne à l'intérieur de moi, annihilant tout ce qui se trouvait autrefois, n'y laissant plus que toi.

« Je te veux, ici, maintenant et à tout jamais ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)
> 
> Bises à vous,
> 
> Zouille


End file.
